Ophelia, daughter of Aphrodite
by Enternity
Summary: Aphrodite has born a child again. Ophelia, as the child has been called, is on a normal highschool, taking her place as the popular cheerleader and dates half of the footballteam at once. As soon as she wents to college, her father needs to introduce her to things she don't want to get introduced to at all...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I hold my breath untill I hear the baby cry. I count. One. Two. Three. Why isn't she crying? I am not conscious of the pain I should feel at all. "Why isn't she crying?!" I feel like I screamed it, but probably all that escapes from my dry mounth is a weakly whisper. Nobody says something. "What's going on?" I am scared. I hate to admit it, but I am. Nobody awsners. What the hell is going on? I wait. And wait. "It's okay, honny." A voice behind me says. Anthon takes my hand and kisses it gentle. Then I sigh, so relief I never felt. She is crying. I smile. It grows into a laugh. A doctor lays her down on my belly. As I wath her, a feeling of joy comes over me. I'm filled with love again, just like it has to be. "Aphrodite." Anthon whispers, his face next to mine. "How do we call her?" I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I imagine the love all in me is one red object, and soon the change into red letters. As I open my eyes I have read them. I sigh and kiss her forehead, as soft as possible. Then I whisper; "Welcome to this world, Ophelia."


	2. Chapter 1

The row lockers seems boring to me. I walk trough them and search for my number, which is 6966, easy to remember. The outside is just like the rest; grey and dusty. But when I open it, it's all red and fluffy. A picture falls out. I bend over and some boys are whistling a familiar tune. I grab the photo and turn around. Before I can blink, Chris presses a long, wet kiss on my mouth. I don't think he's a good kisser, but I pull him closer to me and kiss him back. Chris ends our kiss, while the guys behind him, also known as his 'friends', keep clapping and yelling 'I'm hot'. "Hey, beautiful." He says, with his slow, deep voice. I like him calling me that. I like him kissing me, but I don't love him. I don't know what love is, but this is not. He calls me 'chick' and that is prove enough. "Hi," I say, as flirty as possible.

I know, it's shallowly and cliché, the cheerleader dating the quarterback, while everybody knows it's only because they have to take their status to a higher level, and maybe it is. It will be a matter of time before I break up with him. He kisses me again, passionate. When he lets go of me, something I whished for during the entire kiss, he leans against the lockers and says; "I'm going to miss you, babe." Of course he didn't meant a single word. Even before I can take me suitcases, he probably made out with another cheerleader. Chris is a year lower than me. That means I am going leave him by going to college this year. It's something with biology, the only class where I'm good at. And Greek, by the way, which is wonderful because I'm as dyslectic as a frog. "I totally going to miss you." The end of my sentence goes a tune higher, which is meant to be sexy, and I pinch one hand in his massive cortex, full of muscles. When he kisses me for the thousandths time this day, his hand gets under me cheerleaders tank top. A herd of geeks walks thought the hallway and I see them hold their pace in the corner of my eye. I inner sigh as the keep standing in front of us, pushing their glasses closer to their glabellas or sudden very busy with the wonderful floor. However, the all look embarrassed. Why? I have the right to do this in public whenever I feel like. It's none of their business. Soon, I get so irritated, I end our kiss and take Chris' hand out of my shirt. I turn around and snap; "What?" The group shrinks like one person. I roll my eyes. I take my lipstick from my locker and put it on my already bright red lips. There is a mirror in the door of my locker, but I won't need it, because I am an expert in putting lipstick on. I take out the gum I always have in my mouth, put it on the locker door and stick the photo to it, which is still in my hand. Two bright white pigeons stare at me. They are mine, I love pigeons. I take a new gum and turn around again. to my chagrin, the crowd of geeks is still there. "What?!" I snap. One of them is brave enough to open his mouth right in front of me. "You… You are… standing in front of her locker." A fragile boy points to a girl who is the perfect stereotype of a geek. Her hair is one big mess, she has a braces and glasses and she is wearing something that is at least to sizes to big for her, which is grey, of course. I bent over, so my face is close to hers. Not to close, of course, I might get ill of that sin. "Are you bear without a voice?" I ask her. I wait. She says nothing. The boy starts to talk, but I tell him to "Zip it!".

Then the girl finally opens her mouth. "Born." She says, well, whispers.

"What did you just say? I can't hear you?"

The girl swallows. I see her clear her throat and then she starts to talk again. "You said 'bear.' That's incorrect. To be born and to bear is another irregular verb. It is 'born'." I haven't listing to the lesson she just taught me, I already know it, because I've been paying attention. I am not a dumb cheerleader, just like it has to be. Come on, I'm going to college. I roll my eyes if I see Chris break his brains on that information. He has the least brains of all people I know, and I know a lot. Anyway, I was just testing the girl out. It worked. She is a lot more confident right now. I pretend I am a bitch, but secretly, I am not the worst. Then the girl realizes she is looking for her locker and she shrugs. "Excuse me." I smile as I step aside, but then change my mind and spout my lips, just like I always do.

When the bell finally rings, Chris gets his hands off of me, and I am grateful for that. "Honey…" he groans. I press a last kiss on his lips.

"I have to go." I say, innocent. I don't have to, I want to.

"But I want you to…"

Sudden, I have a inspiration. I am stupid I didn't came up with it earlier. He undoes the buttons of my red shirt with the logo of our school and kisses me again. I want to push him away, but, well, he's a quarterback. I shiver as his fingers find their way down my neck. "Chris," I say, between our lips. "Its… over." I think it's fair to play straight-forward. I hate dramatic breakups. I think he hasn't understand my words. He just keeps kissing me and keep groaning like the animal he kind of is. "Chris!" I say, as loud as his lips allow me to.

"What?" Hoe doesn't look that intelligent, with his eyes closed, and his lips still trying to reach mine. I blink a few times, looking at him. "This," I repeat, "Is a breakup." He pulls his head back and looks at me. "What?" He says again.

"Bye, Chris." to use the opportunity, I grab my jacket from the ground and close my buttons. Then, without looking at him for one more time, I close the door of the storage room we used to use to flutter.

My white Chevrolet is a fairly vehicle, but still I hate rides home. I get bored when driving cars. Beside that, I'd rather been transported than do it myself, but I don't have a choice. The roads are always the same. I don't like that. I want some alternation. Maybe me ADHD is the one to blame. I sigh. I can't sit still on my chair and tap my polished pink nails, with big red hearts in the middle, on the steering-wheel. When I finally reach my house, a bleak feeling comes over me. I ignore it. After I dumped my stuff on the floor of the hallway and screamed I was home, I walked into the garden. Half of our garden consists of cadges. In it are hundreds of pigeons. I smile while seeing them. It's sad their cadged. "Hi." I greet my father. He's looking to his white birds and looks tired. As I watch closely, I sudden realize it. He cried. "What's up?" I ask carefully. It's quiet for a while.

"Nothing… You just… Look at you, you are going to college soon." He says. I smile at him and put my arms around him. "I'll contact you every day, dad." I answer. "O, and before I forget, I need a birth certificate, can you do that for me?" I look at his sudden pale face. I wait. I have to wait very long. But then he finally takes a deep breath, and nods.


	3. Chapter 2

Holiday. I haven't feel more free than now. I have a car, mom and dad went to some place called 'Long Island', and, the best part; I don't have to go to school. This morning, the sun woke me up instead of my alarm clock, and it was the best feeling in the world. I put on my negligee and jaw before I go downstairs to watch the pigeons. I promised dad to watch after them, he'd rather see them alive when he's back. The garden is cold, but not too cold, so I decide I can do this job barefoot. The sun gives its best shot to break trough the thick clouds, and a few parts shine on me. It makes my blonde hair almost look like gold. I sigh and walk to the cadge on the right side of our huge garden. Actually, I don't like them being cadged, but my dad does. I think he's afraid they fly away, just like my mother. Sometimes, I think he sees my mom as a bird too, and our house is her cadge. She can't go anywhere without him. The have lots of rows, lately. I don't like rows at all. They make me want to scream and hug someone tightly. I know, that's a weird combination. Sometimes, when I should be asleep, I hear them fighting, keeping their voices down as if they are afraid to that I would wake or notice it. I throw some seeds around, as gentle as possible; I don't want to scare them. Then it's the turn of the last cadge. I smile as I see the birds. White, elegant and kind. Persephone and Hades, although they are as white as nothing else could be white and the Gods of the Underworld are as black as nothing else could be. Whenever we got lessons about the Gods of Olympus, I memorized everything the teacher told us. When the story about Hades and Persephone was been told, I really felt like hating them. Maybe because our teacher could tell stories like no one else could. Maybe because I have a miserable life and take to much time to value mythical characters. Anyway, I really disliked Persephone, and so Hades. In the very beginning, I disliked my birds too, so I called them after the Gods. But now, I'm really attached to them. I open the cadge and start to talk to them. It's what I always do whenever I'm alone. I talk nonsense, but I think they like me doing that. After I turned around, I see I left the door of the cadge open. I bent over and close it, scolding myself for being tired and feeding pigeons at the same time. But then I realize there is only one bird left. Where is Persephone? As I look around, I see her, flying at the wrong side of the cadge. How did she got out so fast? I don't have any strategy, but I know I have to get her back in that cadge, if I want to prevent dad to boil me alive. As quiet as possible, I glide through the cadge door and lock it again, so Hades will stay their. But maybe that is not necessary, I think, Hades never leafs the Underworld, unlike Persephone. I smile. Persephone never succeeded to escape from hell, no matter how many times she tried, so with a imaginary lucky charm, I can do this. I walk to her, with quiet paces, and then I finally stand behind the tree she sits in, and if I stand on my tiptoes, I can reach her. So that's what I do, I wait for the right moment, and then put my hands around her faster than I normally shove my skirt down for a member of the football team. She flaps her wings so ferocious, they hurt my hands, but I run back to the cadge and get us in. I gasp, relieved. I am still holding her and stroke her, as I see a cylinder, hanging around her neck. Amazed I place Persephone on the branch she likes to sit on, where she resentful shows me her back, and get the cylinder from her neck. I've never seen it before, but it must be something from my father. Maybe he's checking I'm doing my job. I smile as I open it, expecting a note from my worried father. But when I extend it, I read; _In the living room, on the table. _I furrow. What is this? I turn it around, but there is no name on it. Maybe this is some joke from… No, nobody has the key of the cadge. Maybe Persephone has found a way out of it and on her way in… Well, no. I don't have a explanation. Still a bit surprised, I make sure the cadge is locked when I walk inside again. I put on my slippers. They are warm and soft against my cold feet. I re-read the note again and again as I walk to the living room. There are two tables in there, but it's not hard to look on them both. I am curious now, so I walk to the dining table. It actually is never been used as a dining table, we always eat our dinner in the kitchen, on the bar stools. We are not such a great kooks. I don't know why my heart is beating like a heavy metal band, every step I make closer to the table. I bent over and rack my neck. Nothing. Is there? I pull the drawers open and watch them closely. I find nothing. See? This is just a stupid joke and… As I walk to the side table I see something in the corner of my eye. It's a piece of paper I haven't seen before. The envelope shows me some classic handwritten font, which is gold. I pick it up. The certificate of my birth.


	4. Chapter 3

The paper doesn't look that interesting to me, so I putted it on the vanity in my room upstairs. The rest of the day I felt lonely, ate some cereals and fed Hades and Persephone, but the rest of the day I just lay on the couch, watching Toddles and Tiaras and other tedious things. It was not the most exciting day ever, so in the evening, I decided to text everyone, after I placed a bottle of whiskey on my mouth. Drinking alone was the worst thing ever, so why not drinking with some friends? After the text is send, I shove the CD in its player and connected the boxes. I don't take the effort to clean up, it will be a mess anyway, after wards. I walk upstairs and take a shower, I quickly shave my legs. I decide to put on a pair of black pumps and a little red cocktail dress, which ends just above my buttocks. Then, I shove some barrettes in my hair to make it look perfectly. I'm not even done or the doorbell rings.

It's matt, a tall, blonde guy, who, judging his lips, is a very talented kisser. "Hi, come in." I say flirty. I hug him a little to tight as he walks in. A blame the whiskey for that. I don't even have any time to push the 'play' button of the music, or the bell rings again. Chris and Santana walk in, when I open the door, who are now probably boy- and girlfriend. She is wearing a skirt so short, you could hardly see her ovaries when she bents over. I never liked Santana, because she wanted to steal my position as the headmaster of the cheerleaders and constantly was mean behind my back, but I've been pretending for ages. We both now we are actually enemies, but maybe the fact my old position is all hers now will change our relationship. So I hug her and pretend to be enthusiast that she is her, while my mind is thinking of ways to kill her for taking my place as Chris' girlfriend and cheerleader captain. Then I welcome Chris with a long kiss on his cheek, maybe as long as it takes to give Santana a feeling of jealousy. I run back to the living room to put on the music. As soon as it starts, Chris shouts: "Chick, where did you leave the alcohol?" I roll my eyes, because he knows where I left the alcohol because he been here for like thousand times and blame his drinking problem, and disappear out of his vision by walking in the hallway. After I hugged and let in Christina, Rachel and Jennifer, three girls form the cheerleader team. I decide to leave the door open because it's time for me to enjoy my party. When I get back in the beating heart of the party –also know as 'the living room'-, Santana and Chris are kissing like we use to get them a room. I try not to run to the kitchen and get the sharpest knife to kill them both. I disgust it even more when Chris gets his hands under her skirt where her but begins. I turn away and join Matt, I don't know if I like him or think he's nice, but I start to move my body in the rhythm of the music in the way we cheerleaders do, and get as close to him as possible. He seems to like that, so I don't stop. I wouldn't even stop if he didn't seem to like it. In the shortest time, the house, including the garden was full of drinking, dancing people, and I drunk up the second bottle of whiskey. I was not a person to not go drunk after that, so as soon as it is empty, I bent over to kiss Matt. He reacts surprised, but then decides to be fine with this and gets his arms around me. I have no idea how long our kiss lasts, but after it, I know I was wrong about the theory that he would be a good kisser because of his lips. But whatever, I'll do everything to make Chris and Santana look fools. I turn around and walk away, without saying a word, leaving Matt a bit dismayed. I see Jennifer staring at us, with probably the biggest eyes I've ever seen. She is famous because of her title to stay sober in every single party and to still be a virgin. I mean, come on, I probably lost my virginity when I started to lose my tooth. "What?" I snap.

"Nothing. I just… was wondering how you can be such a good kisser." Okay, also a stalker and never been kissed and optional a lesbian. And yes, I get very judging when I'm drunk. I make my way out of the living room, to the other side of the hallway, which is still a bit crowded, and full of partying people. Some guys I've even never seen before. I open the door of the bathroom –Gee, being drunk really make you need to pee a lot-, but before I reach it, I bump into Chris, who is alone for a change and also drunk (surprise). "He, Chick." He says, well he can't really speak, with his tongue thick of alcohol. "Hi… I just… I just was…" I point to the bathroom, but then get my arm down slowly. He looks at me, his bottle of wine falls in thousands of pieces on the floor. Nobody even notice it. "What… What is it?" I whisper. After all, he does seem to hear me. He shakes his head. "O, I love you." Before I can react or even can blink, his lips are pushed to mine and his hands are like everywhere. My big eyes look at him dismayed. What the… But I can't finish that sentence or I decide it's not that bad. I used to disgust his alcohol breath in our kisses, but now I'm a alcoholic anyway, so it doesn't matter. And if you don't focus on that, he actually is a good kisser. I close my eyes and examine the inside of his cheeks greedy with my tongue. He gets more voracious too, and his hands start to roll of the little jacket I wear over my dress. Soon, it ends up on the floor, together with the broken bottle. I undo the buttons of his shirt, so a big part of his naked chest is visible. I pull him closer to me by taking a fist of his T-shirt. I push myself against the wall and get him as close to me as possible. Then, we sneak together into the closet room there is. I'm sad to turn away from him to lock the door so nobody will interrupt us. I push the white button next to the door –the light goes on, but not to shiny- and the green one underneath it –a roaring sound comes out of the middle of the room- "Feel like taking a bath?" I ask, beneath our kisses. He nods, too focus on our sexual meeting to even answer. I lead us to the hot tub, which gives us a bubbly welcome, without letting go of him. Sooner than I could remember, my dress lays on the ground and I have undo him from his shirt and trousers including shoes. Our breaths are heavily and melted to one. I get my leg around him and give him a push in the right direction of the hot tub. When we both are in, I kiss him more passionate than ever, and I swing both my legs around his waist. He groans as I slide my hands down his six-pack and leave them near his underpants. I get my fingers in it, to shove it off. The sound of our breaths and the bubbles is the only thing we here, the music is far away. The people are far away. Everything is far away. His hands start to make their way to my boobs, and I totally don't mind. I support them by getting myself even closer to him. I sigh full of pleasure as the part of his naked under body touches mine. First gently, but then greedy and a bit rude. I groan and keep kissing him as he gets himself in. He keeps pushing me to him. I know him, so he will be done in a few minutes. Normally I don't like that, but everything seems to be better with a lot of alcohol in your stomach. Gasping, he trows his head over my shoulder and pinch his fingers into my naked shoulder. It takes a long time before he catches the breath again, especially when I keep touching him everywhere. But when he does, he pushes his hand to his mouth, and puts his hands to my shoulder to get himself away from me, as far as the hot tub let him. "What the hell?!" He shouts. I pull up my eyebrows.

"Do I have to explain to you? You just had sex in a hot tub on the most awesome party ever, with the hottest girl you've ever seen." I say, sarcastic.

"O, shut up." He ticks his finger to his forehead. "You're nuts, Ophelia Lockheart." Okay, it's bad when people call my my real name. Most of all just call me by my second name, Regina.

"I go out of here." He climbs out of the hot tub, but then realizes he left his underpants there and pinches it out. "Fine." I say.

"Fine?"

"Yeah, fine." He puts on his clothes and stares at me. Then he walks to the door, with mad paces. "I didn't even like it anyway!" I scream after him as he smashes the door.


End file.
